Lenguaje Grineer
thumb|El cifrado Grineer oficial. Tenga en cuenta que "KW" se usa en lugar de "Q" y "KS" se usa en lugar de "X"|350px Los Grineer hablan y escriben en inglés, sin embargo usan su propio conjunto único de letras de código de barras con "cortes" de estilo de matriz de puntos a lo largo de sus bordes (a la izquierda para letras, a la derecha para números), a varias profundidades. Un punto presente debajo de la esquina inferior derecha de cada letra ayuda a determinar la orientación correcta y facilita saber si el texto se ha volteado o girado. En muchos casos, los desarrolladores no tenían la intención de que los jugadores traduzcan y lean este idioma. Por lo tanto, muchos casos de texto de más de unas pocas palabras (como las lecturas en los monitores) tienden a ser letras al azar unidas entre sí y ocasionalmente volteadas o giradas. Como se supone que las marcas de puntos se encuentran en la parte inferior derecha, es fácil saber cuándo se hizo esto. El texto original de Grineer comenzó como un simple código de barras, y el objetivo final era crear un lenguaje escrito que se pudiera leer fácilmente ya sea que se compactara en un espacio pequeño o se enyesara en una pared entera. A diferencia del alfabeto de los Corpus o el Tenno que necesita espacio para escribirse, el texto de los Grineer puede encajar en casi cualquier ubicación sin problemas. Ejemplos de traducción *150px|right|Dice "Grineer". El ejemplo más simple es el texto en la imagen de la derecha, que solo dice , "GRINEER". *Las palabras , "FLAK 1.8" aparece en ambos lados de la Drakgoon. *Las palabras , "NOT TOUC" están escritos en ambos lados de la Gorgon. *Las palabras ,"BIG HURT FP4337" está escrito en el lado de la Gorgon cerca del final del cañón. *La palabra , "GASER" está escrito en todo el Regulador. *La palabra , "VIPER" aparece en el lado de la Viper. En versiones anteriores, la palabra era originalmente , "SERBERUS", presumiblemente un nombre anterior para el arma. *La palabra , "CUTFACE" está escrito en la sierra de la Miter. *Las palabras en los cargadores de las Gremlins gemelas son , "BULLETS FOR YOUR FACE". *Las palabras en la Ogris parece ser , "BIG HURT F#43#", con los espacios '#' totalmente oscurecidos por las ataduras. *La palabra , "ARMOR" también aparece en la parte superior de todas las placa de aleación. *La palabra , "UBER" aparece en el casco de los Comandantes. *La palabra , "OBEY" está escrito en el Acrid cerca del cañón. *Una gran cantidad de escritos de Grineer están presentes en todos los escenarios del galeón Grineer y el asteroide Grineer. Traducir parte del texto pintado en las paredes produce las siguientes palabras y frases: ** - "FLOOR" ** - "DEATH TO REST" ** - "DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH" ** - "OBEY ALL SIGNS" ** - "WANT TO KNOW MORE?" ** - "BE GOOD OR BE GONE" ** - "KEEP CLEAR" *En las siguientes dos frases, la 'K' parece ser un error tipográfico, ya que también existe una letra distinta para 'C'. ** - "SUPREMAKY IS DUTY" ** - "IF OUR ENEMIES DESERVED PEAKE, THEY WOULD HAVE DEFEATED US" '' *Lo siguiente aparece en las puertas del escenario del galeón Grineer: ** - ''"VICTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY" ** - "OUR STRENGTH IS OUR JUSTIFICATION" ** - "GRINEER DEFENSE ASSET GROUP AUGUST" '' *El siguiente proporciona más pruebas de que el alfabeto Grineer puede carecer de una 'Q', reemplazándolo por un 'KW': ** , ''"ATTACK. CONKWUER. RULE." *Y la muestra de texto coherente más grande en el juego hasta el momento: ** - "SYSTEMS ACCESS ** - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY ** - THIS AREA CONTAINS HIGHLY SENSITIVE MATERIALS. ONLY GRINEER WITH PROPER ACCESS CREDENTIALS MAY ENTER THIS AREA. ALL OTHERS WILL BE TERMINATED." Números thumb|right|300px|Números Grineer right|thumb|300px|Parte del contenido del mensaje right|thumb|300px|Comienza la cuenta atrás en 48:00:00 : : Un video lanzado el 3 de julio de 2013 para el Evento del informante presentó más texto de Grineer, incluidos los números del idioma. Un flash antes de la cuenta atrás del temporizador contenía el mensaje: "COMMANDERS, GLORIOUS NEWS, OUR NEW SURVEILLANCE DRONES ARE BEING DEPLOYED AS WE SPEAK. CENTRAL CONTROL WILL NOW BE ABLE TO MONITOR THE LOCATION OF EVERY TENNO OPERATIVE IN THE SYSTEM. ANY ATTEMPTS TO TAMPER WITH THE DRONES WILL BE THWARTED BY THEIR SOPHISITCATED DEFENSE SYSTEMS." "OUR GRIP IS TIGHTENING. SOON OUR DOMINANCE WILL BE UNCHALLENGED. YOUR MAJESTIES, THE TWIN KWUEENS" El temporizador que se muestra en el fondo comienza a las 48:00:00 y comienza la cuenta atrás, que finaliza a las 47:59:51 cuando cambia la vista. Como resultado, podemos determinar todos los símbolos para los números. Se puede ver que los números tienen hendiduras en los lados derechos de los bloques, a diferencia de las letras que tienen hendiduras en los lados izquierdos. Las hendiduras en los números aumentan progresivamente a medida que aumentan los números. Incluso los números tienen sangrías más superficiales, mientras que los números impares tienen sangrías más profundas.Concurso de charla de radio Habla De acuerdo con el alfabeto de Grineer, la forma en que habla el Grineer es, como se dijo, fuerte, literal pero atrozmente severa, lo que hace que algunas audiencias sean improbables e inauditas, pero rara vez arrojan resultados comprensibles. Pocos son similares al idioma inglés, la mayoría tiene su propia traducción. Algunos ejemplos de citas se pueden encontrar aquí. Todos estos están escritos a través de los discursos pronunciados por los propios Grineer. Las frases habladas por los jefes Grineer se pueden encontrar en sus respectivas páginas. Algunos discursos se pueden escuchar de manera diferente, pero terminan con un resultado similar en inglés. Similar al inglés *"That's one of them!" (hablado en "Inglés" por una hembra Grineer), en el diccionario Grineer: "Gut soana klem!", como también lo dice un hombre Grineer, pero de manera diferente. *"Oh no!" (al detectar un Warframe). *"Get clem!" (cuando persigue o dispara a un Warframe). Esto provocó un personaje de los fans conocido como "Clem el Lancero", a quien DE lo tiene convertido en un personaje. Grineer real * "Tenno skoom!" - "Tenno scum!" * "Skoomrat!" - "Scumbag!" * "Swutchuin grogois" - "Switching clips" - Said when reloading. * "Akre, akre, hu'uus krafe." - "Okay, okay, I'll check." ("Akre" puede ser pronunciado "Oghi") * "Akre ha, heh rus gre." - "Okay ..." * "Swabawin mags." - "Swapping mags." * "Switwuwin rebuwins." - "Switching cartridges/magazines." * "Rerotin." - "Reloading." * "Attaf!" - "Attack!" * "Oot's kle Tenno, attaf!" - "It's the Tenno, attack!" * "Vor nu!" - "Got you!" * "Dos res Tenno, attaf!" - "That's the Tenno, attack!" * "Tri tre ge beheg dem." - "Try to get behind them." * "Rafrem spotter" - "Warframe spotted." * "Legger te peremeter." - "Secure the perimeter." * "Tre gos to kower." - "Stay close to cover." * "Kower me." - "Cover me." * "Trodo ga vusmu hum!" - "..." * "Tro dor grem, raf!" - "..." * "Regto as Tenno." - "..." * "Trey war vi." - "..." (Literalmente hablado) * "Trey a gu ri!" - "..." * "Trey rum kwuim!" - "For the queens!" * "Uk gar, Tenno sono ba horoi!" - "Damn you, Tenno, son of a whore!" (algo escuchado como un insulto). * "Rhue, gar Tenno sono ba gutre! - Die, you Teno son of a... (También un insulto, dicho por las mujeres por lo general). * "Gott tav!" - "..." * "Get klem!" - "Get them!" * "Sve ra vulum klem!" - "..." * "Les go Tenno, attaf!" - "Let's go Tenno, attack!" (usado en ataques generales). * "Rafram sputer." - "Warframe spotted!" (considerado hablado con acento). * "Klay grah rey grah!" - "..." * "Swit it trey e kwueeks!" - "..." * "Dum kos trey lam!" - "..." * "Git lam!"/"Get lam!" - "Get him/them!" * "Targat akuruitied." - "Target acquired." * "Klam de tem de torri!" - "..." * "Fanod." - "Enough." * "Klus hart." - "It's hurt." * "Got kan tero sonafa gunta." - "..." * "Spera ku, hum klem!" - "Spread out, find them!" * "Thi argi, at iargi." - "..." * "Rarra, adu klem." - "..." * "Klos do dor." - "Close the door" * "Swa grik maks!" - "..." - said as an insult. * "Rur? Laks wa!" - "What? That's them!" * "Hum ni swa." - "..." * "Van ut!" - "Fan out!" * "Noh aktovitoi te reporta." - "No activity to report." (Ocioso). * "Wev gon lon ganni." - "We've got company." * "Huots reger." - "..." (dicho cuando está inactivo y cuando se relaciona, posiblemente significa "bajo control"). * "Wafram geh tro do deh!" - "..." * "Eg gwuwhuzi zupizus?" - "Seen anything suspicious?" * "Ahs skria we de mok to sekto." - "..." (Se puede escuchar cuando los Grineer están inactivos o cuando no hay Tennos a la vista). * "Pu na rey grah!" - "..." (Cuando misteriosos disparos de armas se escucharon, aclarando que los Grineer detectaron a un hostil). * "Rentroy aass Tenno!" - "Destroy all Tenno!" (Dicho por un Regulador que lo difunde en Fobos). * "Bribobo!" - "..." (Se puede escuchar cuando se pelea). Muestras 2014-02-01_00001.jpg|OBEY ALL SIGNS 0J7QKG7ZrHo.jpg|SUPREMAKY IS DUTY 5DcqbCtkJwI.jpg|VICTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY 7zaunRf-Hg4.jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE 9MJmW9ykXVY.jpg|ATTACK. / CONKWUER. / RULE. AfzCgYGnLuI.jpg|IF OUR ENEMIES DESERVES PEAKE, THEY WOULD HAVE DEFEATED US ccP7Mhv6YLk.jpg|MAINTENANCE PORT / GRINEER DEFENSE ASSET GROUP AUGUST cn4yAxUUIEk.jpg|FLOOR eIZCX4Q7q1g.jpg|DEATH IS REST FpYSazNq9Ys.jpg|KEEP CLEAR LrwrcVyxEIg.jpg|WANT TO KNOW MORE? M4c8_aK5nFs.jpg|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS qgqtZeVuLPQ.jpg|DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH SfKg3mVMkGE.jpg|Standby mode/no errors/no warnings/syslog/last system check... ok/power levels... ok/safety checks... ok sKtM25VRwZg.jpg|OUR STRENGTH IS OUR JUSTIFICATION wUVCuVJV6Y0.jpg|WEAKNESS IS SIN violence.png|VIOLENCE IS JUSTICE rpLUc6rjw0Y.jpg|SYSTEMS/ ACCESS/ AUTHORIZED/ PERSONNAL/ ONLY/ KEEP CLEAN GrineerWritingCaution.jpg|CAUTION FUEL File:Computer Screen.png|loading, complete/ Power 65%/ Temp 30%/ Toksins 02%/ progress 76% File:Computer Screen 2.png|Security protocols engaged/ Radiation levels, survivable/ Incoming message from regional command/ everything is fine File:Grineer Above All.jpg|Above all things --The Grineer-- File:Systems Access.jpg|Systems Access/ Authorised personnel only/ This area contains highly sensitive materials. Only grineer with proper access credentials may enter this area. All others will be terminated. File:Grineer Numbers.png|1234567890,. File:Do Not Toch.jpg|Do not touc File:Wassup.jpg|Want to know more?/ #wassup@grineerhere,/ kom,systemwide File:Big Hurt.jpg|Big hurt cp4337/ Keep out File:Grakata Label 1.jpg|66af3 .va lnst7129, File:Grakata Label 2.jpg|_p90581 eks43 File:Grakata Zoom.png|Maksimum range/threshold/auto stabilizer on File:Submission.png|Submission is peace File:N-E-S-W.png|N E S W File:Computer Screen 3.png|I am with stupid/do not touc/Big hurt fp4337 File:Computer Screen 4.png|keep out/klassified/no ur mom lol File:Computer Screen 5.png|Obey all signs and rules/#itsthelaw@grineerworks,/kom,systemwide 2013-05-05 00018.jpg|WANT TO KNOW MORE/WASSUP@GRINEERHERE/KOM_SYSTEMWIDE/OBEY ALL SIGNS AND/ITSTHELAW@GRINEER/KOM_SYSTEMWIDE File:Danger Boks.png|DANGER BOKS GrineerWk1-1-.jpg|Concept Grineer Alphabet snipaste20161114_030304.png|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS.jpg|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER.jpg|ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE..jpg|ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE. DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE. (2).jpg|ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE. ATTACK. CONQUE RULE..jpg|ATTACK. CONQUE RULE. BE GOOD OR BE GONE (2).jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE BE GOOD OR BE GONE.jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE DEATH IS REST (2).jpg|DEATH IS REST DEATH IS REST.jpg|DEATH IS REST DISOBEDIANCE LEADS TO DEATH ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER.jpg|DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER VIKTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY.jpg|VIKTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY Uranus Terminal.jpg Curiosidades *El lenguaje del audio para Grineer se agregó en la . *Parecería que algunos de los discursos son una mezcla similar con los idiomas en la Tierra antes de que se convirtiera a Grineer, como inglés, alemán y francés. Esto es razonable ya que la idea de que los Grineer solían ser humanos antes de su repetida clonación industrial los hiciera tal como son. *El alfabeto de Grineer se abstiene del uso de letras de "Q" y "X". Se sustituyen usando "KW" y "KS" respectivamente.Cifrado de los Grineer y de los Corpus revelados https://warframe.com/news/grineer-and-corpus-cipher-revealed *El lenguaje de los Grineer se hace ejecutando palabras y oraciones en inglés a través de un guión antes de ser expresado.Establecido por el equipo de sonido en el Livestream 11 Algunos de ellos, por otro lado, parecían estar distorsionados. *Hay evidencias que sugieren que ciertos Grineer puede tener acentos diferentes de otros miembros de su facción. Por ejemplo, en el avance de "La llamada", el líder anónimo de la excavación Grineer no pone énfasis en la "H" en "moh'ne" cuando dice "Huh'ris moh'ne!" ("he mine!"). Vor, sin embargo, se escucha hacerlo más adelante en el tráiler. *En la pequeña máquina/ dispositivo blanco, se encuentra un texto en el lado izquierdo, escrito verticalmente: "KO, SYSTEM WIDE" *A veces, las palabras "is duty" se pueden encontrar con el símbolo de Grineer al frente, diciendo claramente: "GRINEER IS DUTY". *En general, las escrituras más grandes tienen un significado, como cuando los textos más pequeños por lo general no lo hacen. *Los barriles explosivos Grineer llevan el siguiente mensaje: "DEATH IS REAL", un indicador rotundo del contenido volátil del barril. *La frase "WANT TO KNOW MORE?" Es una referencia a la película Starship Troopers. En él, se reproducen una serie de videos breves de propaganda que promueven la guerra de la Federación contra los Arácnidos, todos terminados en la frase "Would you like to know more?" Enlaces externos *TennoTyper, un traductor de texto de Inglés a Warframe desarrollado por Clarvel.Foros de Warframe: Tennotyper - Un traductor de textos de Inglés a Warframe Referencias en:Grineer Language Categoría:Lenguaje Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Historia